The concept of constraining a golf club to move through a predetermined path during the execution of a golf swing by a golfer is well known. By constraining the golf club to move in the optimum path, the golfer is able to "groove" his swing so that, through muscular memory, he will be able to move the club through the proper path when executing a golf shot. Known devices of this type have suffered from one or more of the following defects. They have been heavy and complicated and expensive structures which unduly restricted the golfer's swing. Many such devices do not allow the golfer to actually hit a golf ball with a full power swing. Many require attachments to be made to the golf club and/or the golfer, thus affecting the normal swing weight of the club and unduly restricting normal body movements of the golfer.